


Snapshots of Life Before the End

by aegicheezu



Category: Jrock, X JAPAN
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: a soft collection of memories between Yoshiki and Hide.*Hide is capitalized for ease of reading.





	Snapshots of Life Before the End

_**A Sunday afternoon –** _

The bed is warm and blankets are soft against their skin. Daylight peeks through the wooden shutters in the window; Hide sighs deeply, half-awake and half-sleeping, against Yoshiki’s chest. Yoshiki is more awake than the other man, and now playing with his long red hair. _It’s time for another dye-job,_ he thinks. _I should pick up some colouring from the store later._ He smiles, and bends his head down a little kiss Hide’s face. The other man almost purrs at the feeling of his lips. This makes Yoshiki laugh.

“What do you want to do today?”

“Nothing.”

“Alright.”

__

_**Sometime in Spring –** _

Empty cans of beer litter the small table. Hide sits in Yoshiki’s lap, braiding the other man’s blonde hair. There are dozens of pages strewn about the floor, with half-finished songs in frenzied handwriting staining the whiteness of the paper. Yoshiki hums absent-mindedly.

“That’s it!” Hide says suddenly. “That exact tune! Do that again!” He leaps out of the other’s lap to scribble notes onto a nearby sheet of paper. Yoshiki hums again, fingers mimicking a conductor’s, as he tries to get the notes just right.

 

_**A Fight –** _

Hide lies down on the floor, legs propped up against the wall. The phone has been dragged from the kitchen to where he rests now, chord stretched almost to its limits. He is pouting. _I won’t be the one to call first and apologize_ , he thinks.

Ring.

Ring.

 _Don’t pick it up_ , he thinks.

He picks it up.

“I’m sorry,” the voice on the other end whispers. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Can you come over?”

“I’m across the street.”

Hide smiles, and wipes away a tear.

 

_**Obon Festival –** _

Yoshiki lit the incense, bowing his head reverently; clasping his hands together, he prayed silently. Hide knelt next to him. They paid their respects to Yoshiki’s father every year, for as long as he could remember. He rested a comforting hand against Yoshiki’s back, gently circling.

“I’m sorry,” he said after a little while.

“It’s alright,” Yoshiki replied.

“I promise, I’ll always be by your side.” Hide offered, softly.

“I know.” Yoshiki smiled, turning to face the other. He kissed Hide gently, and pressed their heads together. “Thank you.”

 

_**Winter –** _

“Hide, it’s cold, cold, cold!” Yoshiki bounced into Hide’s arms upon entering the apartment. Hide kissed Yoshiki’s cheek.

“You’re freezing,” Hide remarked, laughing. “Did you get all your gift shopping done for the members?”

“Yeah, all done. I’m all yours now,” he snuggled into Hide’s neck, playfully nipping. “Come on, warm me up, I’m half-frozen!” They padded over to the large couch and covered themselves with the nearby blanket.

Laughter and kisses.

 

_**Spring, before the end -** _

Fingers laced together, desperately holding on to each other in ecstasy. Hide kissed and bit into Yoshiki's shoulder beneath him. With every thrust, he whispered hungrily, "you're mine, all mine, all mine..." 

"Hide...!" Yoshiki cried out, nearly ready to combust. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Hide repeated rhythmically, like an incantation. 

"Hide, I'm...!"

"Yes...!"

"Ahh...!"

Collapsing into each other, the two lay panting. Yoshiki, pressing kisses to every inch of the other's body that he could reach. 

The moonlight made their skin sparkle.


End file.
